The Dragon's Treasure
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Medieval AU - Prince Perseus is normally the knight defeating dragons. Until Nico, a very gorgeous black dragon, decides to start and abduct him. Nico reveals marvelous secrets to Percy, like how dragons could speak the human tongue and shift into humanoid forms. What begins with bickering leads to friendship and then so much more. dragon!Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Dragon's Treasure || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Dragon's Treasure – The Prince and the Beast

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; fantasy AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, dragon-shifter, kidnapping, heat, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, mating, mpreg

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Blackjack

Summary: Most princes go out and slay dragons. Prince Perseus of Atlantis did that too, or at least he used to. Until one particularly annoying dragon started kidnapping _him_. Not that Percy needs a knight in shining armor to save him. Or... that he even _wants_ saving, because the mighty black beast seems able to turn into a very handsome humanoid form and calls himself 'Nico'.

Birthday request from **Angelontherun5876** \- happy birthday and I hope you like it ;)

 **The Dragon's Treasure**

 _The Prince and the Beast_

Being abducted by a dragon sucked. That was the thought running through the head of Prince Perseus of Atlantis as he dangled from the beast's snout. The gigantic black dragon carefully held him by the nap of his shirt as he stomped over the land and to his cave, head raised high in the proud way a cat would when carrying a mouse.

See, the problem was that Percy, as the prince preferred to be called, wasn't a damsel in distress, he was a prince and a knight. One of the best knights in the realm, only proceeded by his father the king and his older brother Prince Triton, heir to the throne. In fact, Percy was also a dragon-slayer. And that, he _was_ the best of in the entire kingdom.

It was a thing, throughout the seven kingdoms. Dragons were a real pest, they invaded all seven kingdoms and liked abducting dames and princesses. Which was where knights like Percy came into play, saving the damsel in distress, getting praised by the king and celebrating with their fellow knights. That was how it ought to be, or how he had learned it was supposed to be.

"Put me down, you silly dragon, so I can at least ride on your back", sighed Percy. "This whole dangling thing is making me dizzy and you know it, Nico. And we could fly if I'd sit on your back."

The large dragon huffed and put Percy down, not without nudging him once. Before nearly falling over, Percy patted the silly dragon's snout. That much for vicious killers and monsters. That much for coming in to save the day. No, months ago this stupid big dragon had changed Percy's world...

/flashback\

Percy was a proud knight. He sat by his loyal horse Blackjack, polishing his trusty sword Riptide. He had done good by their kingdom. A middle-sized golden-yellow dragon had been invading the outskirts of town and attacked the blacksmith, yet Percy had victoriously chased it away. He wasn't sure what the dragon had wanted with the forges, but his friend Annabeth had told him dragons liked shiny things, so perhaps it had targeted the weapons the blacksmith was making.

Not that dragons made a lot of sense to begin with. They came, they kidnapped someone and then they flew off to their caves again. Most the time they abducted pretty ladies. No one knew why they took girls, mainly rich ones, but again the assumption was it were the shiny things. Rich girls wore jewelry and gold and silver and all that shiny stuff, so maybe that attracted the dragons. A dragon never ate their captive right away though. When Percy or another knight reached the cave, the damsel was normally still there. Perhaps dragons kept them for later? Or only liked them riper?

Percy didn't know, he just knew he had to keep saving his people. With some exceptions. He was once sent to save Lady Rachel as the villainous Lord Kronos tried to kidnap her. By the time Percy arrived at the scene, the fair lady had already knocked the foe out with a heavy hairbrush of hers. Ever since, Percy and Rachel had been close friends, because damn, he really respected that.

"Dragon! Dragon!", called a couple frightened villagers.

Percy frowned and slowly put the rag down before standing up, newly shining sword in hand. Blackjack whined and nudged him, agitated by the frightened people. Percy patted his snout in a soothing manner before he made his way into the direction from where the panicked masses came. What he found was astonishing. Absolutely breathtaking. While most other knights just saw ravaging beasts, Percy saw the might, power and beauty of the dragons. Those giant beasts with scales and horns, breathing fire and soaring the sky unhindered, they were fascinating. And this one? This one was beyond anything Percy had ever seen. It was black, pitch-black as though its scales were swallowing the light itself, but its horns were silver – real, pure silver, shining in the sun. Its scales were at places adored with sapphires and its wings had the widest span Percy had ever seen. It was absolutely breathtaking. Night-black eyes zeroed in on Percy, startling him. He was even more startled when the dragon roared and spewed fire – blue fire. Never before had Percy seen a dragon that spit blue fire. Yellow to red was the normal spectrum, but occasionally one would produce green fire. Blue, that was new. And it was beautiful.

"Okay, enough with the whole burning-down-the-village-gig!", called Percy out annoyed as he lifted up his sword, straightening his back and charging for the beast. "Cease it, monster!"

The dragon... looked honestly offended by being called a monster. It nearly made Percy pause, but he was too well-trained to get distracted by strange things like those. The dragon roared and dodged him. It was a swift back and forth for a while, Percy being unable to land a proper hit yet the dragon also not managing to hurt Percy. It nearly seemed as though the dragon was playing for time. Percy all the while was trying to at least herd it out of the village, which seemed to be working. Relentlessly charging and swinging his sword wasn't working very well though, because it really was just tiring him out. Until the dragon landed a lucky hit, effectively knocking Percy out.

Everything went black and the next time Percy opened his eyes, he was feeling very fuzzy. He was also very warm and very comfortable. When blinking the fuzziness away, he noticed that... he was laying in the clawed hands of the black dragon, being as carefully cradled in them as his baby brother Tyson had cradled a hurt little bird that he had found last week to show it to Percy. Percy frowned confused. A single silver claw was running down Percy's stomach, in a nearly tender caress. Which only made Percy frown even more. His sword was missing.

"What... in the world. You took the wrong person, dumb dragon. I'm a prince, not a prince _ss_."

"Not every dragon likes pretty princesses, some of us do prefer a pretty prince", replied a dark, rumbling voice, echoing through the cave. "And it is not polite to call others 'dumb'."

It took a moment for Percy to place the voice and even then he had a hard time wrapping his head around it. He very slowly turned his head to face the dragon whose black eyes bore into Percy's very soul. The young prince gulped hard, causing the dragon to look nearly amused.

"You... can... t—talk...", stammered Percy, feeling like the ground beneath his feet was crumbling, only that there was no ground because he was still being held by the dragon. "I've gone mad."

"Debatable", hummed the dragon, very clearly amused now. "But yes, of course I can talk. All dragons can talk, we just choose not to because most humans are not good conversationalists."

"So... why are you talking to me? And why did you abduct me?", asked Percy skeptically.

The dragon seemed to frown as he tilted his head – the voice was very clearly male. "If I put you down now, will you be a good, little human and not run away? If you try to run, I will be forced to punish you and I did have other plans for today, little one."

"First of all, I'm not _little_!", sputtered Percy with a fierce glare.

"Of course, fragile creature that fits into the palm of my hand", drawled the dragon out sarcastically.

Percy's glare darkened even more, though he also looked a bit embarrassed. "Whatever. Yes, yes I won't run away. I just want to know what the hell is going on here."

The dragon cautiously put Percy down before patting his head with a single claw. "There, there. Good, little human. Now, just sit there and wait for a moment. Don't scream, it's annoying."

Percy wanted to ask why, but then it already happened. The magnificent dragon shrank down to... a human-like version of himself. His skin was darker than that of Percy or his country's people, an olive-color, there were patches of scales on his arms and torso. Black curls and silver horns on his head, eyes still as dark and intense as they had been before, with a predator-like look on his face. Percy shuddered under that intense gaze. Around his hips was a piece of leather wrapped that looked pretty much like the dragon's skin had; black, beautiful and adored with sapphire-shards. Thanks to the cloth only around his loins, the human-looking dragon was showing off his very nice physique. Percy felt his face heat up as he stared at the gorgeous creature in front of him. The most stunning parts however were behind the young man – large, black leather wings (though of course smaller than the ones from his dragon-form; proportionally shrunken down) and a black tail whipping behind his body. Percy had never seen anything like this creature before.

"W—What are you?", stammered Percy, clearly frightened by the new things.

"I'm a dragon. I had hoped you would be up to speed on that", sighed the creature disappointed. "My name is Níehkkón tou Chaédez, but you can call me Nico, it is most likely easier to pronounce for your human tongue. I am a dragon. And yes, all dragons can talk and all dragons have a humanoid form. Though we only talk to those we deem worthy. And our humanoid form is normally reserved for our mates. I do have the urge to smack you upside the head however and if I'd do that in dragon-form you will most likely never recover from it."

"Why do you—ouch!" Percy interrupted himself as he was smacked upside the head by a tail.

"You need to stop it with the dragon chasing in your village", demanded Nico annoyed, arms crossed over his chest. "It's starting to get on my nerve, so _stop it_."

"But you've never even _been_ to our village! Why does it bother _you_?", hissed Percy annoyed.

He was busy rubbing the back of his head while Nico huffed. "The big yellow dragon you've been chasing away for the last few weeks? That is my best friend Will and he is annoyingly whiny because you keep cockblocking him. All he wants to do is court the blacksmith, but every time he gets close to Jake, _you_ keep intervening, which frustrates him and that in turn frustrates _me_."

"...You need to slow down, scaly", muttered Percy. "Courting? Cockblocking? And that's why you've kidnapped me? A—And shown me this... this form?"

Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It's not like you're a danger, really."

"Excuse me", hissed Percy with a fierce glare. "I'm an excellent swordsman."

"I know. But I also know that you never harm those who haven't harmed others. And since I haven't hurt anyone – all I burned were some patches of grass – you won't hurt me", stated Nico casually. "I've been watching you; I know that. I knew that kidnapping you to talk to you would be the most efficient way to solving the problem. You have never killed a dragon that hasn't killed anyone."

Heaving a shaky breath, Percy sat down on the ground, pointedly glaring up at the dragon until he mimicked Percy's posture. "Start explaining. From the top. What do you mean by your friend is trying to court our blacksmith? And you said your... humanoid form is reserved to your mates?"

Nico looked mildly amused (which was much less terrifying on this human face instead of the giant dragon face). "As you may have noticed, because I have heard from a couple of my friends that you didn't kill them since their 'victims' were still alive, we don't actually _eat_ humans. Whenever you little knights in shining armor come to save the damsel in distress, she is always still alive and not even missing a limb. We don't abduct humans because you're so delicious. Well, you are delicious, but in a different way. Many, many centuries ago, dragons were... okay, yeah, we were not exactly nice guys. Dragons back then used to hunt humans for fun – still not for food, seriously, you people taste _disgusting_ , like half-cooked, old chicken. One of my kind made a mistake, he killed the husband of a powerful witch. The witch's power was enhanced by her grief, so she managed to curse all of dragonkind. She cursed us so we may never be able to mate with one of our own kind again. Dragons started dying out slowly, but then one befriended a warlock in the kingdom of Avalon. He was strong, not strong enough to break the curse, but strong enough to allow us this... half-form. The ability to mate with humans. Ever since, my kind started to slowly adapt to the... situation at hand. Since it is pretty hard for a dragon to just walk into a castle and flirt with a human, we do the abduction-thing. Abducting, seducing, courting, mating, bonding; all in that order."

"...You kidnap people t—to make babies?", asked Percy dumbly, eyes very wide.

"Good, little human", praised Nico and patted Percy's head again.

"Stop doing that", grumbled Percy annoyed, swatting the hand away.

"You're quite adorable creatures, at least some of you. We dragons used to keep you as pets from the dawn of mankind to now, though by now we also _need_ your kind", stated Nico casually.

"And... this... yellow dragon friend of yours, you mean he doesn't mean to harm Jake, he wants to... uh... court him?", muttered Percy and shook his head slowly.

"Yes. And I also promise you that Will wouldn't do anything your little blacksmith doesn't want", added Nico. "There _are_ a lot of dragons who don't take... a human's will into account when it comes to procreation. Will however is honorable, I swear."

"And I should take your word for it, because...?", drawled Percy out unimpressed.

"Because I have not done you any harm yet and I have not lied to you yet. I just shared things with you that we are honor-bound to only share with the humans we choose as our mates, yet I only did it to help out my best friend. Tell me, what else would I gain from lying to you?", offered Nico casually. "The only other explanation would be that I'd trick you so Will can... abduct Jake to eat him. Which would be quite ridiculous, you have to admit that. If he'd be so eager for that, we could team up and burn the village to the ground, yet Will also doesn't mean to harm humans."

Percy frowned thoughtful for a very long moment. It was true, the yellow dragon hadn't harmed anyone yet and he only aimed for the forges. Just perhaps, if Percy was to trick Jake into going some place outside the village, they could also keep the property damage to a minimum.

"If I was to help you, would your friend mind stopping his little visits?", asked Percy.

Nico looked surprised and intrigued. "What would you be suggesting, little human?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that", complained Percy, gritting his teeth. "My name is Percy. And I am suggesting that I could... lure Jake to a secluded place outside the village where your friend can meet Jake and then talk to him. I will hunt both of you down and skin you alive if something happens to Jake or if he's not returned to us. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely", confirmed Nico seriously. "No humans will be harmed in the progress."

"Then we got a deal", stated Percy firmly, nodding slowly.

/flashback|end\

That very first meeting laid many months back and since then, quite a few more meetings had followed. Percy had managed to make Will stop visiting the village, but in return, Nico started dropping by frequently and then abducting Percy. Which, really, wasn't as much fun as it sounded.

"Woah, slow down some, silly dragon!", called Percy down, clinging onto the dragon's neck.

Nico whined, clearly annoyed. Percy pressed his face against Nico's scales, muttering irritated. By the time they reached Nico's cave and landed, Percy was glad to have hard ground beneath his feet.

"You need to stop abducting me", declared Percy pointedly. "Other knights start making fun of me, you know. How I get abducted even more often than Lady Reyna by now. Reyna and I are friends at this point because we're used to and annoyed by the teasing. After all, both of us don't need any knight to save us – even if you had sinister intentions."

"Which I don't, and you know", huffed Nico, nudging Percy along with his head.

Percy grumbled as he stumbled into the cave until they reached the comfortable part in the back, where, aside from gold and gems and other treasures, a giant heap of pillows, blankets and cushions all made of expensive and comfortable material. Nico pointedly nudged Percy again, causing him to stumble onto the self-made bed. Rolling his eyes, Percy got more comfortable. Nico laid down next to him, curling around Percy and carefully cradling the prince in one clawed hand. With another eye-roll did Percy snuggle up to the warmth of his black scales.

"What is it this time, silly dragon?", asked Percy curiously, caressing the scaly hand over his body.

Nico frequently kidnapped Percy – most of the time when Percy was out and about anyway, so no one noticed, but three times, Nico had snatched him from his own bedroom already; the first time, Poseidon had sent out the entire army to save him, which was unnecessary because a) Percy could have won against the dragon and b) the dragon didn't mean any harm to him. The first time, it had been because Nico had been so excited that Will had finally managed to talk to Jake and the two seemed to get along. The second time because Jake and Will were officially 'friends' now and hung out frequently. The third time because Jake had accepted Will's courting. Every time he was abducted by Nico, they didn't just talk about Jake and Will though. Over the course of the three abductions, they also talked about themselves. At first sparsely, but it became more and more over the course of the abductions. And the fourth time Nico took Percy, it was just to talk to Percy. Percy had returned from a two week mission to the neighboring kingdom and Nico had snatched him away before he could reach the castle, because the dragon had been curious how it went. By now, Nico just took Percy so the two could hang out and talk, because they got along well.

"I missed you", grunted Nico gruffly, glare etched into his face. "I do not like when you have missions in other kingdoms. You could get harmed and not return."

Percy bit his tongue to keep from giggling as he reached out to pat Nico's snout. "You really are one silly dragon. I'm the second best knight in the kingdom, that little mission wouldn't have hurt me."

"I know you're quite cunning with the sword, but it does not mean I don't worry", argued Nico.

"Aw, you like me!", cooed Percy teasingly, scratching Nico beneath his chin. Normally the dragon would rumble some protests, maybe an insult, and hit him with his tail, but all he got this time was awkward silence, making Percy pause. "Wait. You... do. You do like me, don't you?"

Nico huffed, curling around Percy even tighter, clinging onto his little human. "...Like I said the first time, not every dragon likes dames. Some... prefer knights."

Percy bit his lips hard, leaning into Nico's hug, caressing his snout slowly. "Are you courting me?"

"No", stated Nico easily, turning to look at Percy honestly. "And when I first abducted you, it really was because of Will. I mean, I knew from the start that you are a very good-looking human. But the more we talked, the more... I started to, ah, appreciate you. A... lot. What I'm saying is that I _want_ to court you, but I would never court you without your permission, my little human."

Nico nudged him again a bit, making Percy blush a little. "You... want to court me."

Sighing softly, Nico got up and changed into his humanoid form so they could be eye to eye with each other. As always, Percy marveled at how handsome this body was. Percy remained seated and waited until Nico sat down opposite him. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I do", admitted Nico slowly. "I want to court you and make you mine. Is that... asking too much? I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Please, if this isn't what you want, I want to at least remain your... friend. I don't have many of those and I value you."

Percy bit his lips hard as he leaned forward and grabbed Nico by the shoulders to pull him into a kiss. His cheeks were bright red and Nico's eyes were wide as they parted slowly.

"I kinda like knights more than dames too", admitted Percy, blush brightening even more. "Saving damsels in distress is a great way to meet guys, you know. Other knights on missions and all."

"Mh. So you like knights. And... do you like... dragons?", asked Nico, searching Percy's face. "I mean, I have scales and a tail and horns. Are you... really okay with that?"

Chewing his lip yet again, Percy nodded slowly. "It's actually kinda... hot, to be honest. You're hot, but you're different from anyone I've ever been with and that's exciting."

Nico grinned wryly. "That's why most dragons manage to seduce their kidnapped dames. That and mostly also the heaps of gold and gems that we... collect. Don't look at me like that, you humans collect weird stuff too _and_ you also gather gold and gems."

Percy grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "You're totally cute, my silly dragon."

"You're cute too, my little human", hummed Nico pleased, reaching out to pull Percy closer.

The grin on Percy's lips turned into a happy little smile as they rested their foreheads against each other's. For a very long moment, they remained like that, just touching in silence.

"What's courting going to be like?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"I will make you presents and bring you food, to show you I can provide for you. I will... do what you humans call 'cuddling'. For us, the physical contact is what initiates the bond. Is that okay?"

"Sure, uh, I guess so", shrugged Percy, tilting his head so he could kiss Nico's cheek.

/break\

Being courted by a dragon was fun. Percy would find flowers, gems and jewelry on his bed when he returned at night or in the morning, depending on when Nico got around to it. Sometimes, a nice smoked ham or a good cheese, a bottle of wine or fresh berries. It was fun. There was also a hell of a lot of cuddling, which was a lot of fun, since it was winter and the dragon's natural heat made him very comfortable. Which was where Percy was right now, tugged against Nico's chest, a wing wrapped over him and a clawed arm around his waist. The dragon was very possessive.

"I'm going to leave for a couple days", whispered Percy, caressing Nico's scales.

"Ngh. I told you I don't like for you to leave", grumbled Nico displeased.

"Yeah, and now I'm telling you that I'm leaving for a couple days", huffed Percy.

Nico made another displeased sound, tightening his grip on Percy. "I'd try to convince you not to leave, but you prove to be stubborn, my little human. But if you're getting hurt while I can't protect you, you will be in a lot of trouble, am I clear?"

Percy rolled his eyes amused. "Of course, my silly dragon."

/break\

When Percy was laying in the carriage two weeks later, delirious and in pain, he knew he should have listened to his dragon. He had no problem slaying monsters. He had easily ended the Minotaur when he was just twelve, saving an entire city from its terror, he had beheaded the terrible Medusa and fought more monsters than he could count. Monsters weren't a problem. Percy was incredibly good at fighting monsters. The problem were humans. Lying, deceiving, backstabbing humans. In a fair fight against a human, yes, Percy could easily dominate, but... his biggest strength was also his greatest weakness because he always believed in the good in people. So when the enemy had given up and the truce was being celebrated – Percy and part of the army of Atlantis had come to the aid of a befriended kingdom that had been at odds with its neighbor – it turned out the whole giving up thing was just a spiel. He had poisoned the wine. Many had already died, but Percy, he hadn't drunken much of it because he wasn't a big fan of wine. Yet the poison was in his system. They were on the retreat, back home. With any luck, Percy would live long enough to be able to say goodbye to his father and brothers, but there was the awful thought in his head that he would never be able to say goodbye to Nico. Nico would never know what happened to Percy. Percy would never be able to tell Nico how he had fallen in love with the dragon. Nico would never get to gloat that he had been right all along. Percy would never know what it'd feel like if they'd complete the bond. Nico... would never see Percy again. The thoughts broke Percy's heart.

A loud roaring interrupted those thoughts. "D—Dragon! Dragon! Protect the prince!"

Percy was mildly aware of the heat and the screams and roars, but he was too far out of it to react. He closed his eyes, just for a second, and when he opened them again, he was being carefully held by two black large dragon-hands, cradled against Nico's broad, rumbling chest. A faint smile stretched over Percy's lips as he cuddled up against the warmth of his dragon.

"How dare you get yourself poisoned", grumbled Nico, sounding utterly displeased.

"M sorry, Nick... didn't mean to...", drawled Percy out sluggishly.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Nick, I didn't mean to get poisoned, please fix it again", mocked Nico annoyed.

"...Fix...?", echoed Percy confused and a bit hopeful.

"You don't believe I will let you die, my little human", pointed Nico out.

Percy didn't get around to answering or reacting, he just fell unconscious again. The next time he woke up, he was in Nico's cave, on the comfy pillows, with a cold, wet cloth on top of his head. Nico was pacing up and down in front of him, in his humanoid form. He seemed to be practicing a kind of speech. Percy frowned confused and tried sitting up, groaning. Nico turned sharply to look at him with wide eyes. There was lust flashing through them, followed by awkward guilt.

"Nico...? What did you... do? I feel... better", stated Percy, very confused. "But the healers, they said there is nothing that could help me, they said I'd be dead within a matter of days."

"I... did something", started Nico, sounding uncharacteristically nervous, yet also rather determined. "I will not let you die. I could not let you die, Percy. You are... you're _mine_. I can't possibly lose you. I had to do what I did, otherwise you would have died, my love."

Percy frowned concerned and tilted his head. "Please calm down. You're... nervous and that makes me nervous. Calm down and explain what it is you had to do, my silly dragon."

Nico took a deep breath and licked his lips slowly as he sat down next to Percy. "When we find our mate, our one true mate, there is... a certain kind of magic. Since we dragons are immortal and humans have this very short life-span. It's a magic only reserved for the rare occasion where one finds their true mate, because giving away immortality is not just... not exactly something we're supposed to do, but it can also be dangerous. But it was my only chance to save your life."

"What was your only chance...?", asked Percy tentatively, reaching out to take Nico's hand into his.

"...I replaced your heart", admitted Nico softly. "Your heart was slowly filling with the poison. When I say true mate, I mean the other half that completes us and... we dragons take that very literal. To share our immortality with someone, we share our heart. I replaced your heart with half of my heart, I... made you... immortal and bound you to me, Perseus."

Instinctively, Percy laid one hand on his chest. He was a bit startled, because there was a patch of scales beneath his fingertips. Looking down, he noticed that at multiple places, he had blue patches of scales, just like Nico's humanoid form. He... wasn't human anymore. But he was alive. That was probably worth more than being human, he guessed. Something twitched beside him, startling him. Turning his head, he saw a large blue leather-wing. He really wasn't human anymore.

"It's... It's okay, Nico", assured Percy softly, grasping Nico's face and forcing him to look at him. "You... You saved my life, Nico. Thank you. Thank you for... coming for me."

"I will always come for you, my love", whispered Nico, leaning in a bit. "Like I said, this magic... it is reserved for when we find that one true mate we want to spend eternity with. You... You are mine. The more time I spent with you, the more I dreaded the day you will grow old and fade away. You're truly meant to be mine, I have never met anyone quite like you."

"Coming from a centuries old dragon, I take that as a compliment", grinned Percy amused.

"But you're not human anymore", pointed Nico out. "And I... didn't even give you a choice..."

"You saved my life", repeated Percy once more, leaning over to kiss Nico. "This is _so_ weird and I so need some help adjusting to this, but most of all I'm grateful to you, my knight in shining scales."

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes, laying his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. "Even the greatest heroes sometimes need a little help... my silly dragon."

Percy laughed, resting his head against Nico's shoulder.

/break\

"This. Is. Amazing! This is like the best feeling in the world!"

Nico smiled lazily to himself from where he was laying on top of the mountain, curled together and eyes half-closed as he watched his mate soar through the sky. Percy was the most beautiful dragon Nico had ever seen in his entire life. Such a pure azure-blue, scales decorated with sapphires to match them. He wasn't very large in size, humans-turned-dragon never really were, but he was utterly adorable. He kept making cooing sounds in excitement. For the first hour, Nico had watched him with sharp eyes, but now Percy was going into his third hour of flying and being amazed by it, so Nico was relaxing some. Percy had been a dragon for nearly a week at this point. For the first few days, Percy still needed to heal and adjust. Then, very slowly, Nico started to teach Percy about his new powers. The shifting, the fire and now the flying. Closing his eyes again and resting his head on his crossed front-legs, Nico intently listened to the sounds of Percy's excitement and the whooshing of his wings. And then, all of a sudden the sounds stopped and something heavy crash-landed against Nico. Rolling his eyes, Nico looked at his excited mate. Percy was wagging his tail.

"Dragons don't wag their tails. We're not dogs", pointed Nico out.

"Shush it", huffed Percy and stuck his split tongue out at Nico. "I get to do whatever I want, because I am now a magical, mystical creature!"

"The better I get to know you, the more childish you seem", teased Nico amused.

"I'm just excited", shrugged Percy nonchalantly and got up to prowl around.

"You're gorgeous", hummed Nico pleased, watching Percy flaunt his new dragon-body like that.

Percy smirked knowingly, winking at Nico. "You _like_ me."

"...You're my mate, I quite obviously like you", deadpanned Nico.

"Oh come on, let me tease you some", whined Percy and threw himself onto his back, rolling around much like a cat bathing in the sun. "So, when are we going to start saving people?"

"Saving people?", echoed Nico doubtfully.

Percy rolled onto his stomach and looked intensely at Nico. "I'm a knight. I am the prince of Atlantis. Just because I can't... can't go back, because it would reveal secrets humans are not supposed to know doesn't mean I will abandon them. I will keep protecting my people."

"Dragons are not supposed to—oh, never mind, why do I even try?", sighed Nico and shook his head. "I know you better than that at this point. For now, you will come right here."

Percy yelped as Nico grabbed him and pulled him close into an embrace. A wet tongue swept over his cheek as his mate started grooming him. At first Percy giggled, but the longer Nico kept going, the more Percy relaxed and let his mate take care of him.

/break\

"Ni—ico", purred Percy, a deep and seductive tone.

It had been three weeks od Percy and Nico living together in Nico's cave and Percy being a dragon. They had not yet sealed their bond fully, because they had been in the middle of courting when Nico had been pushed to bond with Percy and Nico refused to push any more than that.

"...What are you doing down there, Percy?", asked Nico doubtfully.

Percy grinned mischievously up at Nico from where he was kissing his way down Nico's torso, tongue poking out to lcik Nico's sixpack. Reaching out, Nico caressed Percy's fluffy hair.

"I am _horny_ ", growled Percy, nipping Nico's hipbone.

"H—Horny?", sputtered Nico surprised, cupping Percy's cheek. "Look at me, love."

When Percy tilted his head up, his eyes seemed to hold liquid fire in them. Percy was in heat. Well, it shouldn't surprise Nico. Normally, dragons first formed the mate-bond with their mates before sharing their hearts, which then inducted the heat. Nico reached out to pull Percy close. The now hybrid hummed pleased as he came to straddle Nico's hips, wiggling around until he could feel a hardness poking up between his ass-cheeks. Looking very pleased, Percy tilted his head down to capture Nico's lips in a kiss, fingers trailing over Nico's wings.

"Percy, love, you're in heat", stated Nico very carefully. "It happens when a dominant dragon chooses a human as their mate. When we share our hearts, our chosen mate... compliments us, turns into a submissive hybrid who can bear... children for us. Your instincts are taking over."

Percy lifted his head to give Nico a pointed look. "It's not instincts, it's the fact that I've been sleeping next to a barely-clothed, very hot man who happens to be my lover, but denies me any kind of touching. I'm not a virgin, Nico. I understand you try to take things slow and court me like I'm some precious princess, but I am not. I've had my roll in the hay with a number of knights before I met you, Nick. And I gotta admit, I was growing kinda desperate there anyway..."

"You want to... seal our mate-bond?", inquired Nico unsure.

Percy looked at him, eyes filled with love and amusement. "I literally carry your heart. Our lives are forever bound by that. I really don't think that having sex will change all that much, Nick. It's not like you and I are going to change our minds about it, right?"

"I'd never", whispered Nico, getting lost in Percy's eyes.

"Good", grinned Percy pleased and pushed Nico down into the pillows before kissing him hard.

Percy's silver claws were running down Nico's chest. Nico grasped Percy's hips and rolled them over. Purring contently, Percy spread his legs wide, hard cock resting against his stomach heavy and asking for attention. Percy's wings were spread behind him, Nico carefully running his fingers over them. They twitched at particular touches, causing Percy to moan.

"I need you to relax now, my love", whispered Nico, hands wandering down Percy's body.

Percy nodded his head wildly as Nico cupped his dick and balls. The black dragon smirked as he rolled Percy's balls in his hands slowly, teasingly. His lips captured Percy's and by the time his hand slipped further down. He circled Percy's hole teasingly, enjoying its soft texture. Percy mewled and pushed down against the fingers. They easily slipped into the tight, slippery hole, making Percy sigh pleased. Nico hummed in agreement, latching onto Percy's neck. He kissed and bit down on it, puncturing the skin just the slightest bit, enough to make Percy wince.

"You're supposed to fuck me, not to eat me", argued Percy with a glare.

"I'm also supposed to mark you, my love", chuckled Nico amused, sinking his teeth in deeper.

To distract Percy, Nico added two more fingers, pushing them in deep and spreading them to stretch Percy properly. The distraction worked fine, because Percy was more busy moaning than wincing. His other hand slowly wrapped around Percy's cock to massage it. Nico startled a little as Percy's tail curled around Nico's ankle, holding him in place.

"You're cute", grinned Nico, even more amused by that.

Percy glared a little at him, grinding down on Nico's fingers. "Cute enough for you to fuck me?"

"Definitely", hummed Nico and slowly pulled his fingers out.

He was so rock-hard just from the picture of Percy sprawled out beneath him. His little human had already been enchanting as a real human, but now that he was a hybrid? Breathtaking, really. Lining up with Percy's slick hole, Nico slowly pushed in. Nico thought it truly could only be magic that Percy fit him so perfectly – warm, tight, squeezing down around him in just the right way.

"Bite me", ordered Percy, arms finding their way around Nico's neck. "Oh god, I want you to bite me. I need you to mark me, please. Y—You feel so good inside of me!"

"And you... you feel so, so good chocking my cock like that", murmured Nico in a praising manner, nibbling Percy's neck. "So perfect, my little mate. Gonna open you up wide with my dick, fill you up with my cum until you'll carry our offsprings. We're gonna make such gorgeous little dragons."

Percy breath hitched for a second and his eyes widened nearly comically. For a split-second Nico thought that the reality of being a dragon's mate had just caught up with him and was too much.

"...We are, aren't we?", whispered Percy in awe. "Between you, my gorgeous black dragon, and my new awesome blue dragon form, our babies are going to be ridiculously pretty..."

Nico blinked before he smiled fondly. The thought urged him on to go faster. Within minutes, they were fucking so hard, if Nico owned a bed it would have broken already. The base of Nico's cock slowly swelled on with his approaching orgasm – it had been so many decades since he last had some kind of sex. And sex with Percy was now officially his new favorite thing. The sounds spilling from Percy's lips, those flushed cheeks, sweat glistening on his sun-kissed skin and running over the occasional patch of blue scales. Nico leaned down, allowing his tongue to follow the same path. He licked down from Percy's pulse over his chest, kissing his lover's perky nipples before licking back down. Before his knot could fully fill out, he thrust harder to force his swelling knot through the tight ring of muscles. Percy made a wanton sound as it slipped in. The moment Nico came, he sank his teeth fully into Percy's neck, tasting the metallic blood on his tongue.

"Mine", growled Nico possessively as he rode out his orgasm locked onto his mate.

"Y—Yours", confirmed Percy with a gasp, coming without even really noticing.

The feeling of Nico's knot stretching him out and Nico's cum filling him up and Nico's bite claiming him, it all made him come harder than ever before. Percy had Nico in a vice-grip, refusing to let go of his mate. Nico made soft sounds to calm him down, kissing him tenderly. After a little while, Percy was calmed enough to allow Nico to cuddle up to him.

"But if you expect me to be a house-dragon who's going to tend to the little ones and keep the cave clean, I will personally burn you to a crisp", warned Percy pointedly.

"My love", whispered Nico and kissed Percy behind the ear. "I chose you because you're a hero and knight. We started patrolling your kingdom three days ago to keep your humans safe and I don't expect you to stop doing it. I will support you and keep your kingdom safe with you. I will also keep you safe and our younglings and I _do_ expect you to do the same. Be a hero, but don't be reckless, my love. I would never be able to endure losing you."

Percy heaved a sigh. Nico was being literal; if Percy died, so would Nico. They were now sharing a heart, a life. Percy would never risk his lover's life, or their children's. And Nico was right, the black dragon had so far helped Percy watch over Atlantis, because Nico knew how much it meant to Percy. Being a hybrid now, Percy would never be able to return to the castle, so he had to at the very least make sure from afar that his family and people would be protected.

"I love you, my big bad dragon", whispered Percy with a happy grin, kissing Nico's neck.

"And I love you, my heroic little knight", grinned Nico pleased.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around Percy's waist, holding him safe and close, relishing in the warmth of his mate. This was all Nico had longed for for centuries. He closed his eyes and he could hear their hearts beating in the same rhythm, beating as one.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
